The end of peace
by Milana
Summary: This takes place about 18 years after Endless Waltz...the rest you'll have to find out for yourself! :)


Prologue- Year AC 200

Prologue- Year AC 200

" WHAAAAAAA!" A baby's cry filled the halls of the Yuy household. For about a week now, this was a normal routine. 

" Heero…" Relena moaned. " Can you get that?" 

Heero nodded. He got out of bed and walked down the hall. The baby inside the room was crying as if there was no tomorrow. " Hey, Aurora. Shh…" He picked up his daughter and ruffled her dishwater blonde tuft of hair. Heero sighed. This was far beyond his training. He was never trained to be affectionate, but it seemed to come naturally to him. " So, they didn't completely erase my humanity. Lucky you, Starlight." Aurora turned her attention on him entirely, something that few infants could do. " I used to be an assassin, you know. Then, I was a Gundam pilot. And now that I'm a free man, you come in. At least I had a good four years of what may be considered as rest." Heero smiled at her and she cooed back. It was almost as if she understood. " At lest you won't have a life like mine…"

Part One- Year AC 215

" Daddy!" Aurora called into the house. It was strangely quiet, but she figured that her parents were busy with some new peace proposal with the colonies. She sighed. " I guess I better get packing." 

Heero walked out of his study. " Packing for what, sweetheart?"

" Daddy! There you are!" Aurora ran up to him and hugged him. " What's with the whole quiet house thing? Usually, there are at least the sound of you and Mom talking. The silence just made me think that maybe we had to get ready to go to some colony somewhere in the reaches of space. That's what usually happens when you guys are in a state of semi-silence." Aurora flashed him a million-dollar smile. " Oh, yeah. I invited a…umm….friend of mine over for dinner tonight. I hope you don't mind."

" 'A…umm…friend?'" Heero repeated. " Should I be scared? I don't like the sound of the 'umm'."

" Da-DDY!" Aurora chided. " You're silly. He should be here pretty soon…but he said he might be late."

" He?" Heero narrowed his eyes. " Ah. I get it now. He's your new boyfriend, but you don't want to say that so I wouldn't get mad at you."

" Geez, Daddy! How did you know?"

" I wasn't born yesterday, Aurora." Heero crossed his arms. " So what's his name?" As soon as he said that, the doorbell rang. 

" I'll get it!" Relena called. She opened the door, and a young man was standing outside. " Hello, young man. How can I help you?"

" John!" Aurora called. 

" Oh, hi." John looked relieved. " I'm glad I got the right place."

" Well," Aurora pursed her lips, " the place is kind of hard to miss, you know."

John laughed. " Yeah, it sure is big enough. So, this must be your mother."" It must be. Yeah. This is my mother, Vice Foreign Minister Yuy, and my father, Heero Yuy."

" Pleased to meet you. I'm John Maxwell."

" Maxwell?" Heero looked thoughtful. " By any chance, is your father's name Duo?"

John looked a bit shocked. " Yeah…do you know my father?"

" Very well." Heero replied. 

Aurora looked at Relena. " Mom, did you know John's father?"

" I knew his father and his mother." Relena replied. 

" Wow…can you say creepy? I can." Aurora shook her head. 

John nodded. " This is beyond weird." 

" Well?" Heero looked impatient. " Are you coming in, or what?" 

John nodded. " Sure." He walked in very slowly. 

Aurora got an exasperated look on her face. She got behind John and began pushing him. " Let's go! We're not going to live forever!"

Heero smiled. He didn't know where she got her pushiness from, but it was a good quality. She was quite an individual. 

After a few minutes to give Aurora time to chill, they were eating dinner while watching the news. " And the baby dolphin is doing fine---this just in! Oh my God…Colony L2X18999 has been destroyed! Repeat! X18999 has been destroyed! There are unconfirmed reports that this was done by extraterrestrial spacecraft."

Aurora almost choked. " Who would destroy a colony? And why?" She shot a deadly look at her mother. " I thought all the weapons were destroyed!"

" Aurora, if this was done by humans, I'd accept your anger. But am I supposed to go around disarming the entire universe?" Relena demanded. 

" Jenn…" Aurora sighed. " My friend Jenn lived on that colony!" Aurora suddenly stood up. " I'm going to get whoever did this! For Jenn! And for everyone who was on that colony!" She ran outside. 

Heero looked at Relena, and then they both looked at John. He backed up and out of the chair. " If you think this is my fault, you're sadly mistaken."

" No, we weren't thinking that. But thanks for saying that. We were just wondering if you could go get Starlight for us." Relena told him.

" Starlight?" John asked, confused.

" Aurora." Heero clarified. 

" Oh. Yeah, I'll try. When 'Rora has her mind made up, there's no shaking it. Wait. Why am I telling you this? You're her parents_. You_ should be telling _me_ about her personality quirks." John gave them a smile that used to so often be seen on Duo and followed Aurora outside.

Just then, the phone rang. " Hello?" Heero demanded.

__

" Hi. My son John should---"

" Hello, Duo." Heero interrupted.

~~~ A few hours later… ~~~

" I _still_ can't believe this. Beyond the destruction of the colony…you have a daughter? This is just way over my head. And that my son's _attracted_ to her? I'm shocked that she has a personality that isn't either non-existent or totally committed to pacifism." Duo sat back in the chair. 

" Dad, I think you're totally missing the point here." Duo's daughter and John's twin sister Jessica sighed. " I think the major point here is not that John's dating Heero's daughter, but that a colony was destroyed and we don't know who did it, or why, or if they're even human. So, please, Daddy, _stay focused on the major issue here!_" She finished by screeching. 

" I agree with Jessica, but I'd like you all to know one thing- I _do_ have a name. And it's not 'Heero's Daughter!' My name is Aurora Lynn Yuy!" Aurora yelled, getting angry. 

" Calm down, Aurora!" Heero commanded, but gently. " Don't get mad at Duo. He's an idiot."

Aurora started laughing. She'd never heard her father so bluntly insult someone before. " I wasn't just mad at Duo, Daddy. Jessica, some best friend you are!" She stopped laughing and shot Jessica a deadly glare. 

" Sorry, Aurora. I just thought my dad would go even more postal if he found out that you're not only dating his son, but are best friends with his daughter."

All Duo could do was let his jaw drop. Hilde shot him an evil look and put his jaw back into place. " Well, I, for one, am glad you are such good friends with Aurora. She seems like an awesome kid."

" Why, thank you, Hilde." Aurora flashed her a million-dollar smile. She then got her serious look back on her face. " Well, in my opinion, the first thing we need to do is find out who the hell did this. Find out if they're even _human_." 

~~~

End to part one! Now that Duo's had a few shocks, and the colony is officially destroyed, what will happen next? Don't ask _me,_ because I'm not even sure myself! *sweatdrops* Ehee… This is to Maria: Don't ask me when I'm going to finish my other stories because the only answer I'll give you is this: Damned if I know! I've got writer's block on EVERYTHING! It's pretty pathetic, but that's how it stands… I'm a loser and I know it. If anyone is OOC, chalk it up to age. I tried to make the G-people more mature as they aged…and hopefully none of them fell too far OOC. Except for Duo…he never matures! J

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I don't own the freakin' computer I'm typing this on…it's my dad's. I may own a copy of _Gundam: Battle Assualt_ but it is not in my possession as of now. 

Senseless Babble: I think Cloud (from FF7) is a little bit better than Serge (from Chrono Cross) because Serge never cross-dresses! And Serge never talks unless Lynx is in his body. But Cloud does. And I've almost finished CC and I just started FF7. (Like I said—Senseless babble!)

I'm done now. 

She is never done…J

The above was done by my lovely sister…now I know how she feels when I talk. *runs off crying*


End file.
